The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A mobile device is generally a hand-held computing device that typically has a display screen and/or a miniature keyboard for receiving input from a user. Examples of mobile devices include cellular phones, mobile phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and the like. Mobile devices are generally able to perform many functions of a conventional computer including, for example, connecting to a network, receiving and transmitting e-mails, and downloading files. However, a mobile device may not have the ability to open or render on a display some of the files downloaded to the mobile device due to, for example, lack of appropriate application programs installed in the mobile device. For example, although a mobile device may be able to download a Microsoft Word® file, the mobile device may not be able to open the file or display the file on its display (e.g., because a full version of Microsoft Word® is not installed in the mobile device). Furthermore, mobile devices do not generally have an inherent connection to a printer. For at least these reasons, it is generally not possible to print various files from mobile devices.
Similarly, due to lack of a connection between a scanner and a mobile device and/or due to lack of a proper application program installed in the mobile device, it is generally not possible to scan a document, and upload and view the scanned document in the mobile device.